Eternal Lovers
by AA24
Summary: is it possible to love one person in every lifetime that you have. a story where lovers in the past will continue to love each other even if they die and live all over again. follow the story as elena and damon lover each other ETERNALLY. anyway guys. i made a mistake in chapter 2, the chapters 2 and 3 were combined both in it. so i hope you understand
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, a young beautiful girl lives on her own in a small town where she was born. It was just a small town yet people there live in fear and dread. So this young girl decided to live on the furthest part of the town because she could not take the actions and traditions of her town and because of her decision, the people in the town started to discriminate her and thrown bad things at her. Her difference caused her more pain and suffering. But still, the young girl did not falter and continue to live alone.

One day, a carriage came in their town. The town's people were awed at how big and beautiful the carriage was. When the carriage stopped, beautiful creatures went off the carriage. The chief of the town went to greet them. "Good day, what brought you here?" the headf asked the newly arrived people. "We were just passing by, but we are still far from our destination, we would want to stay here for the time-being until our horses are fully recovered from the journey. It is, if you will allow it?" one man answered for the whole group. The chief quieted for a moment and thought about it. "Sure. You may!" the chief answered smiling at the visitors. The visitors smiled back at the chief and followed him to their suit.

Once they were sure that they were alone, the visitors slammed their selves at the bed. "What a troublesome idea!" one girl stated. "Lucia, quiet!" a beautiful lady hushed her. "What's the matter Lilith, are you scared?" Lucia gave her a challenging face. "Shut up! Tomorrow, we'll start the ritual. So you better save your energy for the time being!" a man quieted them both. They both slump back to their own beds and shut their eyes. A young man stood from the coach and went to the door. "Daecan, where are you going?" the man asked with authority. "Just a walk!" then Daecan disappeared. "Shall we go too?" one of the young girls with them sat. "You better not go girls!" the eldest man warned them as he sat. "Why dad, is something wrong?" one of the girls asked. "The chief warned us about not leaving our room at night! Something about a viscious beast that lives in the forest." The man explained. "ahh!" the girls smirked and stood. "now, I have more reason to go!" one of the girls stretched her body. "let's go lizzy!" the girl s went out of the room. "they really are a troublesome twins. "no matter, I'm sure they can handle it, beside, daecan is out too!" the man stated as her rested in the couch.

While walking in the town, daecan noticed that the people in the town begun to lock themselves in their houses. Locking it as if protecting themselves from something. As he walk deeper into the town, he noticed a light in the farthest part. He slowly followed the light. As he follow, he noticed that someone was following him too. Stopping his track, he slowly faced his back and charged at the person following him. He suddenly stopped his punch when his smiling sister came into view. "What the hell!" daecan clenched his fist harder. "we're sorry brother!" the twin said in unison. "where were you heading brother?" Lizzy asked. "Nowhere, I was just taking a walk." Daecan replied bored and continued to walk. "did you hear about the story of this town?" Ferizza asked. "What story?" Daecan asked while heading toward the light. "the story of the beast that lurks in the forest. The people in here seem to hide from that beast. Although we don't really know why?" Lizzy replied while following her brother_. 'That's why they were hurrying to close their doors!'_ Daecan got more curious to the light and walked faster. When they reached their destination a bonfire appeared before them. "I didn't know that there was a house in here! Why is it so far away from the others?" Ferizza asked. "who do you think live here?" Lizzy asked. "let's find out." Ferizza stated as she went to the door and knocked. "stay here!" Daecan got anxious at his surroundings.

He began to walk deeply into the dark forest. While walking, he suddenly felt wet at his feet. _'water?'_ Daecan walked farther until he reached a small pond. And in this pond, he saw a beautiful lady washing herself. He slowly went near the lady as he could not stop himself from wanting see the face of the lady. The girl suddenly turned around when she noticed that she was not alone. When their eyes met, the lady suddenly screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Daecan covered her mouth with his palm to prevent anyone from discovering where they were. "shh! I didn't come to harm you!" daecan whispered. "What do you want?" the lady calmed down after hearing his voice. "Nothing, I just noticed you then, I'm sorry!" daecan was lost at his words to why was he there. The lady chuckled softly. "You can let go now. I still have to get dressed you know!" the lady chuckled more. Daecan let the lady go and watched her cloak herself with a cloth. After getting dress, they both went out of the forest and saw 2 girls waiting for them. "Oh! I didn't know I had some visitors." She smiled at her visitors and bowed. "Good evening. I'm Ada Eden." She introduced herself to the girls at her front. "Please come in!" Ada let them enter her house without even knowing who they were. Once they have entered the house, they smiled at how cozy the place was.

"It's beautiful in here!" lizzy smiled at the place. "Please take a seat!" ada went to get some food and drinks for the visitors. After serving the food to the visitors she started to question them. "I never saw you in town, you must be visitors. Are you?" ada asked. "Yes we are. Anyway, this is my sister Elizabeth, but you can call her lizzy, I'm ferizza, and this man is my older brother daecan." Ferizza introduced them. "Yes, I met him at the forest!" ada smiled. "So, what brought you here?" ada asked again. "We were just passing by, we'll be leaving in a few days!" lizzy answered this time. "We were really wondering, what is this beast they spoke off?" ferizza asked. Ada was shocked to hear that from the visitors. "So, they have warned you!" ada looked so sad when she spoke to them.

Daecan begin to feel the uneasiness around her. "You don't have to tell us!" daecan stated. "The beast lives in the deepest part of the forest. No one really saw this beast but one night it suddenly attacked the village. Two men were killed in the process. Then the village begun to hunt the said beast but as they get farther away, the more they lose their numbers and out of 50 men that went inside only 2 were able to survive, since then no one dared to leave the village, even at morning, they don't go too far from the village and every night, it became a tradition that they would lock themselves in their homes and never leave until the sun rises again." Ada explained. "But you don't do it!" lizzy stated. Ada smiled sadly. "You see, my father was part of the person who went inside the forest when they tried to kill the beast but he never returned my mother died in grief. But I soon learned that fearing something that doesn't even show itself would be a waste of time. I separated myself from them to prove to them that I do not fear this beast!" ada smiled weakly and ended the story. "But are you not angry at the beast? It did take your father's life." Lizzy continued to ask. "And what would it accomplish. Would it make my father happy? Would he live again, would everything go back to where it was supposed to be?" ada stated as her visitors smiled at her bravery. "It's getting late you know, you should all go back. It would not be good, if they see you here with me." Ada warned them. "Why not?" daecan asked ada. "Long story." She replied lowly.

After the chat, they left her place as told by the young lady. But daecan promised to return and get to know the lady better. The lady just smiled and hoped that the man was not telling a lie. But she knew better to get her hopes up. One day or maybe even tomorrow, they will be gone and she will be left alone again in this sorrowful town.

Upon returning to their room they saw their family drinking from a young man in 20s. "We just got here you know, if we were to be caught killing one of them, we will be in a lot of trouble!" daecan sat on the couch and continued to drown himself in the image of the young lady he just met at the pond. "Did you found anything about this beast?" the eldest man asked him. "If you're asking if it will be a hindrance to us, no it won't. Nobody has ever seen the beast. But it did kill many of them already." Daecan explained. "Really, somebody told you the story of this beast?" the man asked daecan. "Is something wrong, Ricardo?" daecan asked. "Nothing really, it's just, I've tried to ask this people about it and they would only look at me trembling then run away. "Who told you the info?" Ricardo asked getting full at his drink. "Just someone from this village." Daecan replied and went to bed, resting himself from the fatigue that he felt.

In his dream, he saw a woman in a cave, kneeling down, with her hands together as if the woman is praying. He also noticed that the woman is facing the hole that was created in the cave. He wondered who this woman is. But as he gets closer to the woman, a huge beast appeared and blocked his way. The beast was huge. Its eyes were red in fury. Its claws were sharp and deadly. Due to the darkness, he could not see the real form of the beast but as the moon lit in the beast's position, he saw that the beast was a huge wolf. When the wolf attacked him, a light blocked the wolf's attack and suddenly he was out of the dream.

He suddenly woke up sweating and catching his breath. "Is something wrong?" lizzy asked. "nothing." Daecan stated as he catch his breath. "Where are the other?" daecan asked lizzy. "They wanted to find the beast so they went out to the forest. I told them it would be dangerous but they insisted since they know they're strong enough to beat it and kill it. They also said its blood might be delicious." Lizzy explained. "We're following them. Let's go." Daecan stated as he composed his self. Lizzy follows brother's lead.

Chapter 3

As they follow the smell and trail of their family the more lizzy feel the danger in the forest. "Daecan, can you feel it?" lizzy asked her brother as she takes a closer step to her brother. Daecan nodded in return as he wrap an arm protectively at his sister. As they walk deeper into the forest, the more they lose their way. Until they reached a cave, the same cave that daecan saw in his dream. They stopped for a moment and looked around. As they think to whether they would go inside, a scream erupted enough for them to move and run inside. Upon reaching their destination, they saw their family breathing hard and trying to fight the beast he saw in his dream.

"Daecan, get the girls out now!" their father shouted as he spotted daecan. Daecan flashed into his sisters' aid and took them out in the cave in just seconds. After taking them into the cabin he quickly returned into the cave to save the others. As he reached the place he saw his father being bitten to death by the beast, he charged toward the beast to save his father but as he save his father a huge light blocked his sight. When the light was gone, the beast was also gone and his father was spared to live. He carried his father first and brought him to the cabin, next was his mother then his brothers. As they all reached their cabin safely, they began to cure themselves.

"What happened back there must not be spoken to the villagers!" his father spoke as they got cured. "It's a good thing we're vampires, we heal quickly than the others." Ricardo smirked as he watched his wounds heal. "But what is that thing?" Lilith asked. "It's a werewolf!" his father stated. "But that wolf is different from the others; it is already consumed by the darkness that it could no longer transform back into human." His father explained to them. "A werewolf?" daecan asked his father. "Yes a werewolf, the only animal that has the power to kill us. But that werewolf is the biggest wolf that I've ever seen." His father stated as he drink the remaining blood from the human. "Father, did you see the light that saved us?" Ricardo asked his father. "Yes! It's too dazzling that even I could not see the one who made it! But that light sure is powerful. Powerful enough to scare that wolf away!" his father stated as he think back to that scene.

While they were healing, the wolf came back to the cave and saw a woman in the cave, sitting and waiting for its arrival. "You should really be careful you know!" the woman stated as she wait the wolf to sit down beside her. As the wolf sat beside her, the woman gave the wolf a pat in the head, the wolf purred and smiled to her. "Don't attack them again, it'll be trouble again if the villagers hears something again!" the woman stated as the wolf nodded in return. "But thank you. You bought me enough time!" the woman stated as she sleep beside the wolf.

The morning came and daecan again went to visit ada. As he went out, his brother decided to secretly follow him. As he reached her home, he saw her making breakfast at the back of her home. He smiled and went nearer to her. As ada turned around, she saw daecan smiling sheepishly at her. "Good morning daecan and good morning hiding visitors!" she stated as she went inside to prepare the breakfast. Daecan turned around and saw his brothers smiling sheepishly at him. "What are you doing here?" daecan asked his brothers bored. "Nothing really, what about you brother? You didn't tell us that you're meeting a very beautiful lady today!" his brother teased him as he slaps him at his back.

"Do you want to eat boys?" ada went out of the door and brought the food at the small table. The boys suddenly beamed in happiness as they made their way into the food. "Thanks for the food!" the boys stated before munching the food into their mouth. "You're really good at this. It's very delicious." One of the boys stated as he continue to munch the food into his mouth. Ada just watched them eat. Daecan walked beside her and apologized for the misbehaving of his brothers. "No it's okay! I rarely get any visitors so it's really refreshing to make food for them." Ada smiled as she sat on one of the chairs. As they finished their food they sat nicely and complimented her food. "I'm ada by the way." Ada introduced herself as she saw the boys smile sheepishly at daecan. "I'm blythe; this is baron, Arden, lydon and raven." Blythe introduced his brothers as he laugh at daecan's expression. "Nice meeting you!" ada bowed and smiled sweetly at them. "No wonder by brother went back to you today. You have a sweet smile!" raven teased daecan as he saw him fumed more. "So what brought you here?" ada asked daecan to change the topic. "I wanted to ask you if you know anything more about the beast?" daecan asked ada seriously. His brothers suddenly got quiet. Ada breathed hard then smiled. "The beast lives on its own. No one from this village has ever seen it. Though, one time as I wonder to the forest, i saw a shadow behind me. I panicked and left. I never really know why this beast does lives here or what does it want. But one thing is for sure. It is not something that anyone would want to cross." Ada answered. "Don't think about going into the forest and find out the image of the beast. The forest is its home; he knows the forest better than anyone else here." Ada stated as she notice the desire in their eyes. "Don't worry, we won't!" lydon stated as he notice the disturbing aura around the place.

"You better get going. The villagers won't like it if they see you around me!" ada smiled as they stand from their position. After leaving her, she smiled sadly and fixed the place.

While in their cabin, they saw the chief talking to their father. "Is something wrong father?" lydon asked as he saw the fury in the chief's face. "Nothing important." His father smiled. "Nothing important you say!" the chief shouted at him as gets angrier. "I warn you. Don't ever go into that woman's place. That woman is a witch! A bitch that chose to live in her own than to help protect this village!" the chief shouted. Daecan's eyes suddenly turned red as the chief insulted ada. "We'll talk about this later!" his father stated as he noticed the fury around his son.

After leaving the cabin, daecan slumped back in the sofa and calmed his self. "Son, tell me, do you fancy that lady?" his father asked. Daecan did not answer the question and just closed his eyes. His father called his brothers outside and told them to bring him to the lady. His brothers followed and brought him to the lady's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As they follow the smell and trail of their family the more lizzy feel the danger in the forest. "Daecan, can you feel it?" lizzy asked her brother as she takes a closer step to her brother. Daecan nodded in return as he wrap an arm protectively at his sister. As they walk deeper into the forest, the more they lose their way. Until they reached a cave, the same cave that daecan saw in his dream. They stopped for a moment and looked around. As they think to whether they would go inside, a scream erupted enough for them to move and run inside. Upon reaching their destination, they saw their family breathing hard and trying to fight the beast he saw in his dream.

"Daecan, get the girls out now!" their father shouted as he spotted daecan. Daecan flashed into his sisters' aid and took them out in the cave in just seconds. After taking them into the cabin he quickly returned into the cave to save the others. As he reached the place he saw his father being bitten to death by the beast, he charged toward the beast to save his father but as he save his father a huge light blocked his sight. When the light was gone, the beast was also gone and his father was spared to live. He carried his father first and brought him to the cabin, next was his mother then his brothers. As they all reached their cabin safely, they began to cure themselves.

"What happened back there must not be spoken to the villagers!" his father spoke as they got cured. "It's a good thing we're vampires, we heal quickly than the others." Ricardo smirked as he watched his wounds heal. "But what is that thing?" Lilith asked. "It's a werewolf!" his father stated. "But that wolf is different from the others; it is already consumed by the darkness that it could no longer transform back into human." His father explained to them. "A werewolf?" daecan asked his father. "Yes a werewolf, the only animal that has the power to kill us. But that werewolf is the biggest wolf that I've ever seen." His father stated as he drink the remaining blood from the human. "Father, did you see the light that saved us?" Ricardo asked his father. "Yes! It's too dazzling that even I could not see the one who made it! But that light sure is powerful. Powerful enough to scare that wolf away!" his father stated as he think back to that scene.

While they were healing, the wolf came back to the cave and saw a woman in the cave, sitting and waiting for its arrival. "You should really be careful you know!" the woman stated as she wait the wolf to sit down beside her. As the wolf sat beside her, the woman gave the wolf a pat in the head, the wolf purred and smiled to her. "Don't attack them again, it'll be trouble again if the villagers hears something again!" the woman stated as the wolf nodded in return. "But thank you. You bought me enough time!" the woman stated as she sleep beside the wolf.

The morning came and daecan again went to visit ada. As he went out, his brother decided to secretly follow him. As he reached her home, he saw her making breakfast at the back of her home. He smiled and went nearer to her. As ada turned around, she saw daecan smiling sheepishly at her. "Good morning daecan and good morning hiding visitors!" she stated as she went inside to prepare the breakfast. Daecan turned around and saw his brothers smiling sheepishly at him. "What are you doing here?" daecan asked his brothers bored. "Nothing really, what about you brother? You didn't tell us that you're meeting a very beautiful lady today!" his brother teased him as he slaps him at his back.

"Do you want to eat boys?" ada went out of the door and brought the food at the small table. The boys suddenly beamed in happiness as they made their way into the food. "Thanks for the food!" the boys stated before munching the food into their mouth. "You're really good at this. It's very delicious." One of the boys stated as he continue to munch the food into his mouth. Ada just watched them eat. Daecan walked beside her and apologized for the misbehaving of his brothers. "No it's okay! I rarely get any visitors so it's really refreshing to make food for them." Ada smiled as she sat on one of the chairs. As they finished their food they sat nicely and complimented her food. "I'm ada by the way." Ada introduced herself as she saw the boys smile sheepishly at daecan. "I'm blythe; this is baron, Arden, lydon and raven." Blythe introduced his brothers as he laugh at daecan's expression. "Nice meeting you!" ada bowed and smiled sweetly at them. "No wonder by brother went back to you today. You have a sweet smile!" raven teased daecan as he saw him fumed more. "So what brought you here?" ada asked daecan to change the topic. "I wanted to ask you if you know anything more about the beast?" daecan asked ada seriously. His brothers suddenly got quiet. Ada breathed hard then smiled. "The beast lives on its own. No one from this village has ever seen it. Though, one time as I wonder to the forest, i saw a shadow behind me. I panicked and left. I never really know why this beast does lives here or what does it want. But one thing is for sure. It is not something that anyone would want to cross." Ada answered. "Don't think about going into the forest and find out the image of the beast. The forest is its home; he knows the forest better than anyone else here." Ada stated as she notice the desire in their eyes. "Don't worry, we won't!" lydon stated as he notice the disturbing aura around the place.

"You better get going. The villagers won't like it if they see you around me!" ada smiled as they stand from their position. After leaving her, she smiled sadly and fixed the place.

While in their cabin, they saw the chief talking to their father. "Is something wrong father?" lydon asked as he saw the fury in the chief's face. "Nothing important." His father smiled. "Nothing important you say!" the chief shouted at him as gets angrier. "I warn you. Don't ever go into that woman's place. That woman is a witch! A bitch that chose to live in her own than to help protect this village!" the chief shouted. Daecan's eyes suddenly turned red as the chief insulted ada. "We'll talk about this later!" his father stated as he noticed the fury around his son.

After leaving the cabin, daecan slumped back in the sofa and calmed his self. "Son, tell me, do you fancy that lady?" his father asked. Daecan did not answer the question and just closed his eyes. His father called his brothers outside and told them to bring him to the lady. His brothers followed and brought him to the lady's house.


End file.
